Woke up Late
by ValentineHeart14
Summary: Lucy meets a handsome blonde stranger during Levy's bachelorette party. Will Lucy take a chance with this stranger and still make it on time for the bachelorette luncheon the next day? **Inspired by Woke Up Late by The Drax Project**


"Alright, I'll come out tonight" Lucy answered as she ended the call with her long time friend Levy

In reality, Lucy and Levy were friends since before they could walk. They graduated from College a little over a year ago. Gajeel had proposed to Levy as her graduation gift, and now the wedding was in just two days. Tonight was her bachelorette party, Lucy really didn't feel like partying since her job kept her plenty busy. Which was no surprise really since Lucy was the owner and damn proud of it. Sighing she didn't realize that she had nothing to wear for tonight that would fit Levy's requirements. Which meant she'd have to go shopping, meaning she'd have to take off work early.

Standing from her desk, Lucy grabbed her purse and phone and made her way out of her office and into the long dimly lit hallways. With a soft sigh Lucy smiled and watched her employees smile and greet the customers as they came in and left. She walked over to her second in command, and explained the situation. With a big smile, Yuki waved bye to Lucy before going back to her duties. Lucy walked to her white 2018 Kia with a small smile, she couldn't exactly remember the last time she was excited to go shopping or something as trivial as a dress for a bachelorette party.

Lucy had buckled her seatbelt after she placed her purse in the passenger seat, putting the keys in the ignition she began singing along to the song 'Close to me' by Ellie Goulding as she made her way to the Mall.

A couple hours later she made it home with a variety of bags in a variety of colors. Placing all the bags in her bedroom, she immediately went to her bathroom to get ready for the said bachelorette party. Yet after showering and blow drying her hair, she looked glumly in the mirror as she eyed her appearance.

Lucy has dated plenty of boys throughout the years but none of them made her feel that burning desire to just have somebody right then and there. No guy had made her that lovesick girl. Much less even miss them. All the guys she dated were losers and they were always missing something. In a way she was always jealous that she couldn't have what Levy had. She and Gajeel have had eyes for each other since middle school, he was completely in love with Levy and made sure nobody tried to steal her. It was adorable the way he was so overprotective of her.

Looking into the mirror, Lucy began applying makeup. She never really wore it but she needed tonight to give her hope that she could find a guy that fitted her needs. With a soft smile she went to work, an hour later she found herself wearing a dark blue leather dress that hugged every single curve she had. Along with it, she added dark blue heels that had gold spikes all over the sides. Lucy felt sexy and not to mention a bit dangerous as she continued giving herself a once over in her standing mirror. Grabbing her phone off the charger, she placed her phone in her black backpack as she also grabbed her jacket making her way out of her townhouse.

"Lucy! You look totally amazing! I love what you did with your hair!" Levy wore a white modern looking tight dress alone with red heels, but what really caught your eye when you looked at her was the big sash that she wore that read 'BRIDE' in sparkly red letters as she also wore a tiara on her head.

"Thanks Levy, you also look beautiful especially your dress" Lucy hugged her short friend as they made their way to their way inside the club where the girls were waiting. Hooking their arms together, Lucy smiled as she lead the way to the other girls that were sitting at a booth with drinks already in hand as they were laughing at something Lisanna had said. Once both girls made it to the table, all eyes were on them. Lucy took notice that Lisanna, Juvia, Mira, Wendy, and Cana were here.

For some reason Erza was missing, but maybe that because she was coming back from visiting Jellal. The long distance was hard for both of them but they made it work even though there was though nights that Lucy had stayed up with the redhead beauty who broke down in tears wondering if Jellal was tired of her. Usually only strawberry cheesecake, some advice, and a call from her boyfriend made her feel better.

"I got you a drink Lucy" Lisanna smiled as she slid the beer over to blonde, she grabbed it and chugged it down within seconds.

"A new record for Lucy!" Cana cheered as she gave the smiling girl a crooked smile considering she was already tipsy. "Gray would be proud of you"

Growing up with the boys had made the blonde the opposite of a lightweight, she had developed a huge tolerance to alcohol. In a way she thanked those idiots for it.

"I'm designated driver so I'm not drinking tonight" Lucy stayed as she placed the glass bottle on the table as she eyed the already tipsy girls. Grabbing her phone she began taking photos on her phone of said girls with some selfies of her included.

"Dance floor!" Mira shouted as she pointed to the mass of flesh that grounded up against each other to fill a void or rather just live in the moment.

The girls ditched their table, and created a spot for themselves as they began dancing to the beat. Lucy danced with Cana not wanting some strangers hands on her. As she moved her hands to the beat, she watched the other girls and couldn't help staring at the engagement ring on Lisanna's hand. Lucy remembered the day her best friend, Natsu, had planned to go ring shopping and wanted her help in looking for a ring. She remembered how nervous he was about his plan to ask her to marry him. Yet she only felt sorrow when looking at the ring that was on her finger as it glistened under the strobe lights. All her friends had boyfriends or were engaged, well in Cana's case a fuck buddy. Lucy was pretty sure Cana had feelings for him and it made Lucy happy that all her friends were happy but it also made her sorrowful because it hit her like a ton of bricks that she didn't have anybody.

Shaking her head, she reminded herself to just enjoy the night. Closing her eyes she lost herself to the music that was blaring loudly from the speakers, she felt light in her feet as she moved to the beat. She didn't remember how long she had been dancing but it must have been about an hour because not long did Cana grab her arm and drag the blonde out of the club. She found herself driving as the girls changed in their seats to their next destination.

Lucy had 'Baby' by Clean Bandit featuring MARINA and Luis Fonsi playing, she rolled down the windows once the girls were finished changing and the smell of the salty air and the sound of crashing waves brought a smile to her face. She remembers her high school days where they would come here all the time get wasted and surf. Of course not at the same time. That was dangerous. Not to mention very stupid.

The girls were scrambling to get their things together and tossed it into the back seat as they were fixing their hair once they got closer. Lucy was the only one wearing her outfit from the club, Mira said she would stay back to help Lucy change.

The beach was packed full of strangers, there was a huge bonfire in the middle, people were either wearing nothing or little to nothing. Luckily there was plenty of people who actually still had their clothes on. EDM was blaring throughout the beach. Lucy let out a giggle as a memory suddenly popped in her mind.

"Lisanna do you remember graduation night where we had stripped and played tag? With only unicorn tails on?" Suddenly the car erupted with giggles and a few snorts from Levy.

"How could I forget? The boys were all passed out, and of course you came up with that fabulous idea" Lisanna smirked as she fixed her soft grey t-shirt that read 'California 1990' in black lettering.

"I only come up with the best ideas" Lucy smirked as she gave Lisanna a triumphed look through the mirror, all the girls agreed

"Come in girls! We need to make more memories!" Levy shouted as if it were a war cry, giggling the girls stepped out of the car after Lucy had killed the engine. Grabbing her bag, she began changing while Mira was lookout. Lucy had changed into a soft but a royal blue off the shoulder sweater that had holes all through it with a black bikini underneath it. She wore high waisted white shorts with gold studs on the side. She didn't even think of wearing shoes considering they were on the beach. she checked the time and saw it was ten before 1 a.m.

"You look so gorgeous Lucy" Mira exclaimed as she turned around, Lucy smiled back at the slightly older women

"Are you feeling okay?" Lucy poked her belly, that was slightly bulging out. Nobody took notice since all focus was on Levy's last minute wedding details. Mira was the wedding planner, and she has been running around to get this wedding together and to be perfect for her big day.

"Yeah, the morning sickness is beginning to pass but it'll be worth it in the end" Mira smiles as she rubbed her belly

The reason none of the other girls knew was because she wanted to wait after Levy's wedding to tell them that she was pregnant. Not even her husband Laxis knew yet, she wanted the girls to know first. Smiling they hooked arms and walked the short distance to the beach as they chatted about the wedding. Lucy was Levy's Maid of honor, and she had helped with the wedding details that Levy was unsure about.

Mira and Lucy walked over to the drinks table, most of it was alcohol but luckily for Mira there was soda. She poured the soda into a red solo cup and made her way to the group, Lucy stayed behind and also poured soda into a solo cup.

"I'm guessing your the designated driver?" A male voice whispered in the small space between the blonde and the mystery man. Turning Lucy had looked up into the cobalt blue eyes of the spikey white blonde man that was tall, he had a six pack that was on display considering he only wore a blue swim trucks with golden lining.

"Your correct" Lucy took a sip of the sugary liquid.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and I'm pretty sure you're single and you want of company" The man stated as he smirked at the smaller blonde who snorted

"Go to hell, I don't need some random stranger trying to get into my pants tonight with a lame pickup line" Lucy snorted again as she rolled her eyes but her lips were quirked in a smile

"So you can smile, I tend to make people do that" He smirked as he felt pride swell in his chest "So what was your name again?"

"I never gave it" Lucy continued watching people dance around the bonfire to the EDM music that was blaring from speakers and ignored people who were practically having sex near the ocean. Lucy found her body moving to the beat as she grabbed her phone and took pictures of her friends dancing with some other people.

"They look like a fun group" The man commented and watched as the blonde smile as she looked through the photos of her friends

"They're amazing friends" Lucy smiled as she received a test from Mira

He's cute, go ahead and drink and have fun. I'll be designated driver since well you know? ﾟﾘﾜ?

Are you sure?

You're to selfless Lucy, so just go ahead and have fun. Remember to live in the moment alright?

Thanks Mira

Anytime Lucy

Putting her phone away she finished her soda and filled her solo cup with liquor. "Lucy"

"Sting" Smiling she turned and faced to the man named Sting. She noticed he has a scar on his right eyebrow and wondered how he had got it.

"So Lucy, tell me about yourself" Sting smiled as he and Lucy sat on a nearby rock and continued drinking

"Well I went to Magnolia High school, and then I went College to get my major in Psychology and got my minor in English. I'm the owner of a bookstore that has a small cafe inside. My favorite colors is pink, blue and gold" Lucy finished before finishing her drink,

"Want me to get you another?" Sting asked as he had also finished his drink

"Yeah, thanks" Once he left, Lucy felt the strong breeze of the beach and the smell of salt bring a bigger smile to her face. The bubbly blonde didn't even notice that Sting came back with two bottles of liquor.

"Do you also love the beach?" Sting asked which brought her out of her stupor

"Yeah, my friends and I have been coming to this beach since we were kids and it'll always be our beach. Our safe spot" Lucy looked towards the ocean as she smiled fondly as memories of playing beach volleyball, chicken, tanning, and many other activities popped in her mind.

"I attended Crocus High school, and travelled around for a few years before going to college to get my bachelor degree in science and technology. I own a business that finances and invests in several things. My favorite colors are blue, gold and black" Lucy smiled as she began asking him where he visited when he was traveling the world. Lucy listened to the man who had been almost everywhere, she felt envy that he could drop everything and just go anywhere he wanted.

It wasn't until almost 2 a.m did they finish both bottles of liquor that she took notice the beach wasn't as crowded as it was before. A lot of people had left, and a lot of people were passed out around the vast area of the beach. The music wasn't as loud, Lucy found herself swaying her hips to the beat. Sting quirked his lips at the content blonde who was now standing as she began dancing.

Sting grabbed her hand and brought her close to him and began dancing with the blonde. Lucy wrapped her arms around Sting's neck as his arms wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him as they swayed to the music. It was a surreal feeling for Lucy, she couldn't think of the last guy who actually slow danced with her. None of her previous boyfriends did, they enjoyed her grinding up on them. She didn't want that, she wanted this feeling. The feeling of being close to a man in an intimate way without it leading to sex. His head was on top of Lucy's as he brought her closer as they swayed side to side to the beat. Leaning her head on his chest she enjoyed the sound of his steady heartbeat, breathing in softly she took comfort in his scent that consisted of spice and sandalwood. It aroused Lucy a bit but she simply pushed that arousal away and just took comfort in these fleeting moments.

"Hey we're heading out now, I grabbed your things and figured you'd probably want to spend some more time with your new friend" Mira handed Lucy her backpack as she winked at the blushing blonde.

"Are you sure? It's Levy's night and all I wouldn't want to abandon her" Lucy felt guilty about wanting to be with Sting just a bit longer

"Yeah, we're going back to Levy's place, don't forget to get ready for the wedding" Mira smiled as she left the blonde to catch up with the drunk girls excluding Cana who was still sober

"What time is it?" Lucy asked

"It's a little after four, wanna go grab something to eat?" Sting questioned as he led the blushing blonde back to the parking lot

"I'd love too" Lucy liked the way her hand fit in his with no problems, she held her backpack in her left hand as she continued following Sting to his car. She loved that fact that his car was an old classic black 1957 Chevrolet Be Air without the hood.

"I love your car" Sting smirked as he opened the car door for me

-(Lucy's POV)-

"Thank you, I take really good care of her" Sting took my hand and helped me into the car as I smiled at him. Closing the car door he jogged to his side of the car I set my backpack down and put my white wedges on. With a smile I grabbed my phone and took photos of me in the car, I the phone to have Sting in the photo as well. He faced the camera and kissed my cheek as I took the photo. Blushing I didn't know what to say and instead just focused on my shoes as Sting chuckled.

It look we'd like it was going to rain later, with a smile I stood on my knees and flung my hands in the air laughing. Sting continued driving towards the city, looking at Sting I saw him glancing at me with a smile. I felt so much relief not having any cares in the world as I just enjoyed the air going through my hair.

"We're here blondie" Sting cut the engine and stepped out of the car as I fixed my hair to look more presentable instead of looking like I had birds living in my hair since it was a mess from the wind. Taking Stings hand he helped me out of the car and closed it behind me. I realized that Sting had thrown on a shirt sometime when he was driving. I also took note that he had raised the hood. Shrugging my shoulders I continued holding his hand as he opened the door to the small retro diner for me and lead me to a booth in the back.

"Is this a place you come to often?" I asked curious to know more about the mysterious man who was well mannered

"Yes, whenever I'm in town. I've been coming here since I was in high school with my best friend Rogue"

"That must be nice to be able to see the world and still miss home" Sting smiles as he gave me an understanding look but there was something else in those beautiful eyes of his that told another story "So what would you recommend since you've been here before?" I asked as I skimmed through the menu

"It's a surprise" Sting grinned like a Cheshire Cat, putting my menu down I wondered what he thought of me

The waitress made her way over, Sting whispered our orders to her. She smiled and said it's only take a few minutes for our food to be out.

"So tell me more about you Lucy, I'm dying to know what kind of trouble you got into as a teenager" I knew he'd ask this sooner or later

"I was a straight A student but I enjoyed pranking students as well, one time my best friend and I had gotten four pigs and painted the numbers 1, 2, 3, and 5 on them and released them throughout the school" Sting barked out a laugh as he imagined Lucy causing anarchy thought out the school and wondered just how interesting her high school life was.

After a few minutes of them sharing stories, their food came. Sting ordered me a strawberry milkshake with a burger and onion rings. He had footing the same thing except instead of a milkshake he had gotten a coke. Sting waited in anticipation as I took my first bite of the burger.

"This is amazing" I moaned out as I chewed on the delicious tasting burger "I wanna marry the person who made this burger just so I could always have these" I added as I continued eating

"Or you could just always come here and eat them with me" Sting smiled, I realized what he was implying and blushed

"That could be easily arranged" I answered, as I took another bite of my burger

"It's a date then" Sting cheered as I shook my head at his childishness but shrugged because I was the same way in a sense

We finished our meals as Sting paid for the meal, he led us out of the diner only for us to hear thunder as it was pouring rain. Sting grabbed my hand and we both made a beeline towards the car, I blushed as he made it to the passenger side. Sting stopped us turning to me he cupped my face, and kissed me. Wrapping my arms around him I kissed him back, he pulled away with a sheepish smile and looked down at me as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, I've been wanting to do that all night" Sting apologized, but I don't say anything instead I grabbed his face and stood on my toes and kissed him again. I didn't give him the chance to respond and pulled away.

"I feel the same way" Blushing I felt shy at my actions, Sting opened the passenger door for me. I quickly got in and checked my phone to make sure it wasn't damaged.

Sting got in quickly as well, with a blush we faced each other. He was the first one to do anything, he lofted me onto his lap. Straddling him, I kissed him again, his hands were wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer. Neither of us cared that we were both soaking wet, all that mattered was this moment. Our mouths moved in sync, I tangled my fingers in his hair as I reframed from moaning when his cold fingers went underneath my soaked shirt and touched my hot flesh.

He moved his lips to my collarbone and left open mouth kisses, I felt an ache in between my legs. I whimpered as he sucked on my neck, I pulled on his hair which caused him to groan loudly. He grinded up against me, which caused me to moan loudly.

"Sting..?" He stopped and looked up at me, searching me for what...I didn't know. "Your place?" He smiled and gave me one more searing kiss before he pulled away. He helped me fix my clothes as we sat there listening to the rain hitting the windshield

"Sting, I really like you" With a soft smile, he peppered kisses all over my face

"I really like you too" Sting moved my hair behind my ear as he added "How about we go to my place, change and watch a movie together?" Grinning I nodded excitingly

"I'd love that, as long as we have popcorn"

"Deal"

-(Normal POV)-

Lucy watched as Sting pull up to this really nice two story house, it was white with a black roof and shutters. They would have to run through the rain again because his roommates car was blocking the garage door. Sting parked as Lucy quickly grabbed her things, and put it all in her bag. She watched as Sting slammed the door and run over to her side and quickly opened the door. Yet before She could step out, Sting picked her up, Lucy latched onto him afraid that she'd fall. He ran to the front door careful to not slip and fall. Once he got to the door though, Lucy tried to contain the giggles as she watched him fumble to get his keys so instead he knocked on the door. Lucy took this as an opportunity to be bold.

Grabbing his face, the blonde pulled him into a deep kiss. He started groaning as she was slowly rubbing up against him, Lucy took this as a victory, as his nails dug into her thighs causing the young women to moan as her core began weeping with ache.

"Oh god Sting" Lucy moaned, he peppered kisses all over her neck and began sucking on the junction of her neck as he pushed Lucy up against the wall.

"Oh god Lucy you taste amazing" Sting groaned as he continued nibbling on her collarbone "I want you so bad Lucy, you're so beautiful" Sting groaned and he managed to rip himself from the mysterious but kind hearted women

"I want you too Sting" Lucy panted as they both tried to catch their breaths

"To think you were hostile to me when I first spoke to you" Sting laughed as Lucy huffed with a smile on my face

"Sorry I don't get friendly with strangers" They both start laughing as they heard the door open to find a disheveled man who was shirtless with sweatpants riding low on his hips. His hair was in a ponytail, Lucy blushed and looked away.

"It's about time you opened the door you bastard" Sting snorted at the man who just ignored Stings insult

"Why didn't you use your key?" The man retorted as he made his way to the kitchen stretching

"I couldn't find it" Sting had followed him and placed me on the white marble island top as he placed a chaste kiss on the women's lips "I'll get you some clothes to change into" Nodding he peppered her with more kisses before turning to his roommate

"Rogue this is Lucy, Lucy this is the loser I told you about" Sting introduced as he smiled at the blonde before she turned to look at Rogue in interest

"He doesn't look like a homosexual sociopath like you said" Lucy mumbled but both men heard the women clearly. Sting busted out laughing before he took off

"I'm not gay nor am I a sociopath" Rogue stayed as he sighing wondering what else his idiot best friend told the women

"Awe, you could have been the real life version of Sherlock" The blonde pouted as she tried ignoring her wet clothing that clung to her body like a second skin

"You watch Sherlock?" Rogue quirked an eyebrow as he eyed the now interesting blonde

"Uh yeah who doesn't?" Lucy grinned cheekily as she swung my feet back and forth "I also watch Doctor Who, I'm not really sure how I feel about the new doctor being a women though"

Rogue watched as the blonde young start a rant about the new female doctor. He couldn't believe that he actually had something in common with one of the women that Sting brought home. Usually the women were gorgeous and annoying as hell, but this one was not only gorgeous but she actually had depth.

"What'd you major in college? And your minor?" Rogue found himself asking

"I majored in Psychology and even got my masters in it and I minored in English. I run my own business as well" Lucy answered as she tapped her finger to her cheek

"What about you? What'd you major in?" Lucy cocked her head to the side as she eyed the man

"I majored in law and minored in History for fun" Rogue answered softly as he made himself coffee "Do you want any?"

"That would be great, thank you" Rogue also took note that she also had manners, huh usually Stung didn't go with intelligent women

"Here this is the best I can do" Rogue turned to his best friend slash roommate and watched the encounter between the two. He took note that Sting was gentle and attentive to the girls needs.

"Thank you, where's the bathroom?" Lucy asked as Sting helped her off the island, Sting directed her and came back to find an amused Rogue

"Do you like the girl?" Rogue asked his best friend as he leaned against the counter drinking coffee

"Yeah I really do, I met her at the beach bonfire I was talking to you about" Sting rummaged through the pantry and found what he was looking for

"How'd you get a women so intelligent with your lame pickup lines? Seriously she's not the kind of girl you usually bring home much less mess with" Rogue stated as he stared at the man who went about his business

"She was with a group of girls who were already drunk off their asses, she was the designated driver so I went for it and she was hostile at first but then her friend texted her telling her to loosen up and we found ourselves drinking till two and then dancing till four" Sting explained vaguely not wanting to share the infamous details that had transpired between the two.

"Good, because if she was a girl you were just going to mess with I'd take her from you" Rogue stated as he smirked when Sting started getting pissed off "What? We have a lot in common" Rogue shrugged as he continued drinking his coffee as he smirked considering harassing his best friend was his favorite past time

"What should I do with these?" They both snapped their gazes to the blonde who was now barefoot with her hair in a messy bun and with only an old faded college t-shirt on that left little to the imagination

"I'll take these, you can get the popcorn" Sting took her clothes and quickly left the two

"So what are you guys up to?" Rogue questioned

"We plan on watching a movie and I asked for popcorn" Lucy answered as she took said popcorn out of the microwave

"Kyaaa!" Lucy yelped in surprise when Sting had came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her

"Sting!" Lucy laughed as he kissed the back of her neck, she held onto the popcorn

"I've set up the movie so let's go" Sting picked up the blonde and threw her over his shoulders

"Bye Rogue, it was really nice meeting you!" Lucy called out as she waved at the amused man

"Same to you Lucy" Rogue waved back and finished his coffee, he looked at the time and saw it read five thirty seven in the morning. Making himself some breakfast he got to work.

"Your room is really clean for a guys room" Lucy smiled at the fact that Sting kept his room clean. She climbed up on the bed and slid underneath the covers as she waited patiently for the man that she was trying so hard not to undress.

"The reason being is because I'm not home enough to stay for long continuous periods of time" Sting explained as he walked into his bedroom to find the blonde women sit in his bed. He simply just stopped and stared at how beautiful Lucy was. He would have to be an idiot to let her slip through his fingers.

"So what movie did you decide?" Sting asked as he walked over and joined the women in bed, he leaned against the headboard and she nestled into him as his right arm was wrapped around her and his hand was on her hip rubbing circles into her skin. Smiling she wrapped her arms around him and leaned on his chest.

"I simply chose The Hobbit, I love this movie" Lucy stated as she yawned, Sting smiled at the way her nose crinkled up a bit when she yawned, it was adorable really. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and watched as her eyes were struggling to stay open.

'This really is a good movie' Sting though as he was already thirty minutes invested into it, looking down at the women in his arms he saw her sleeping soundly. Chuckling he closed his eyes and readjusted both of them so they wouldn't wake up with aching backs. She was half on top of him as she muttered 'shoom', he chuckled again and held onto her tight before he fell asleep himself.

Yawning Lucy tried stretching but was unable to because she was held down and restrained. Looking to the source she saw Sting softly snoring, she gave him feather kisses and used that to her advantage and quickly got up from the bed having to pee. Once she got out she grabbed her phone and saw it was 1:00 p.m

SHIT!

She quickly grabbed her things and her bow dry clothes and got dressed before making her way down the stairs.

She just couldn't believe she had woke up late, Levy is going to flip out. Lucy called an Uber but then had to cancel because she didn't have cash or her card on her person. Luckily, Sting didn't live far from her, but before she could do so Rogue had pulled up into the driveway.

"Need a ride?" Rogue asked after rolling down the window of his Mercedes-Benz

"Yes, I'm going to be late for my friends luncheon" Lucy quickly got into the car as Rogue rolled up his window. She gave him her address and he quickly made it to her house. As she was collecting her things Rogue took this as an opportunity to look at her house. It was a two story Victorian style home with a soft blue and white details.

"Thank you so much Rogue" Lucy smiled as she closed the door and quickly ran into her house. He noticed her car wasn't here either so he stayed in place, to pass the time he was playing Crowd City.

He saw Lucy step out of her house in a halter top royal blue dress that flowed out at her hips and ended right above the knee. She wore the white wedges and diamond earrings. Her makeup was more of a natural look and her hair was in an elegant bun.

"Rogue what are you still doing here?" Rogue snapped out of his stupor and notice the women was confused

"Your car isn't here" She was confused and then realized he was right as she slapped her forehead

"I left it at the club dammit" Lucy cursed underneath her breath as she sighed

"Hop in and I'll take you" Rogue smiles, even though the women was very smart. He knew that she had her moments on being a blonde. He turned the car on and listened as it purées to life before making his way to the French cafe she was supposed to be at.

"Thank you again Rogue" Lucy smiled as she got out and turned back to Rogue with a smile

"Anytime Lucy" Rogue waved at her as he was about to head back home he noticed the flash of blue hair that was all to familiar. Smiling he shook his head and left.

Once he got home, he saw that Sting was worried and an absolute wreck the house was torn apart. Sighing he made his way to the kitchen to see his pathetic friend sitting on the counter troubled with a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Why the fuck did you mess up the house for?" Rogue asked as he began to make his lunch before he had to head back to work

"Lucy left this morning without leaving me anything to get in contact with her and now I feel like I messed up somehow" Sting explained as he explained with his hands, being dramatic as usual.

Chuckling to himself he knew that Sting would probably punch him later for this, but he couldn't help it as he snickered. Sting had called him a homosexual sociopath so he didn't mind having some fun with Sting's turmoil.

"I know, I took her home" Rogue explained as he began eating his sandwich

"Why the fuck did you do that you bastard?" Sting growled as he glared at his best friend

"She woke up late and was late for a luncheon with her friends so I drove her to her house and then the French cafe" Rogue shrugged as he tried to keep the snickers in

"I'm never going to see her again" Sting whines as he genuinely looked in distress

"Trust me you'll see her again soon enough" Rogue started feeling bad for the arrogant blonde so he took pity on his best friend

"You woke up late?!" Mira giggled after Lucy recounted everything to the girls who continued to eat their waffles with gelato. Blushing Lucy nodded as all the girls started shooting her questions while Levy was on her phone texting her fiancé and began to plot.


End file.
